


Darkest Need

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were primitive and carnal, always mixing pleasure with pain. He hit her and she laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Need

Darkest Need

He lay curled on his bed, back to the door and didn't stir even when he heard her come in and place a silencing charm around the room as she closed the door. The heels of her boots clicked sharply against the dark mahogany floorboards until the sound was smothered as she stepped onto the large emerald rug. She stood at the foot of his bed, hands weighted on her hips and head cocked to the left. He said nothing but closed his eyes to block her out.

/

Draco felt her nails dig into his skull and the pain he felt made his body tingle. It spurned his desire though it would hurt later as he knew only too well. His lip was bleeding from where she had bitten him through their furious kisses and she licked his blood, her eyes smouldering. It was highly erotic to see his blood over her. They were primitive and carnal, always mixing pleasure with pain. He hit her and she laughed.

/

Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, her hips jerked under his thrusts and he fucked her harder than ever. She screamed when she came, the sounded echoed in the darkness. She gave him a stinging slap as he bucked his hips, coming inside her. Her eyes glittered, that edge of madness alight and her smile was impious as she watched him. Self-disgust and shame were familiar feelings as he collapsed later in his own bed. He didn't sleep after nights like these. He just watched the dark fade to light and nursed his wounds without a sound.

/

She didn't love him, he knew that she didn't even really like him. She told him he looked too much like his father and she hated his father. Though occasionally she studied him and a hint of softness entered her eyes. Sometimes, she told him, he reminded her so much of his mother and her confession made his gut twist. He knew that she loved his mother, it was the only love she was capable of showing. She loved the Dark Lord but that was not the same. She craved his appraisal and the power he gave her. The love she showed for his mother was entirely different. It was intense, protective on the verge of obsessive and it made him wonder if it was more than just sisterly love.

/

He didn't love her. He hated her and craved her at the same time. He shuddered as she approached him touching him all over. He was terrified as she raised her wand, delirious as she fucked him and slavish as she hurt him. She pressed her body against his, moaning lightly by his ear. There were red marks from where he had hit her, bruises already blooming under her pale skin. He turned to her and kissed her gently, surprising them both. She told him never to do that again and he didn't.

/

_You have to learn discipline_ , she whispered as he lay at her feet. His whole body throbbed, bruised and, revoltingly, still wanting more from her. She smoothed his hair back off of his face and kissed him hard.  _You must learn this pain to survive_ , she said as took out her wand and his body burnt. The bruises disappeared and all the injuries cleaned up till he was like new again. The only thing she couldn't heal was the internal chaos in his head.  _Now_ , she spoke quietly whilst slowly stripping and prodded him with her foot,  _come to bed_. He crawled up, bones aching but as he fucked her he put into practice a lesson she had taught him. The pain he ignored till he barely felt it, till he barely felt anything but this need.

/

She was gone but he still felt her there. She was the burning behind every cut, the ache of every bruise he inflicted just to feel like he did with her. She was the scream, the cry as he fucked nameless girls. In the end it was she who was the pain he had to learn and overlook to survive and that was a lesson he had to learn on his own.

_fin._


End file.
